Hey Pretty Girl
by lostinthewords
Summary: "Life's a long and winding ride, better have the right one by your side, and happiness don't drag its feet, time moves faster than you think" snippets of Caskett milestones.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me unfortunately _

_Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way__  
__Love's in the air tonight__  
__You can bet you'll make this ol' boy's day__  
__Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way_

He laid underneath an oak tree, his notebook next to him, long forgotten opened with the pages lightly lifting in the small breeze. He came out here to journal and help break through his writer's block. Instead, he found himself watching the people around. Some high school boys were on the outskirts throwing a football, a toddler in the center, running in a circle as he tried to escape her dad. He remembers those days with Alexis when she first learned how to walk and all she wanted to do is run even to this day she goes at things full force.

A flash out on the stone path caught his attention. More like someone. Her back was to him. From the long cascading golden waves, petite curves outlining her outfit, and high stiletto heel, he could tell it was a she. In all the laughter and carefreeness filling the park, she seemed to be the one spot of agitation. He didn't know what was causing it, but he was curious as to why. Before he could create his own story, she turned, showing him her profile. And although her slim phone was blocking part of it, he could tell she was beautiful.

He tried to look away before she caught him staring but he couldn't. There was something about her, she was different out of everyone here she was the only one by herself well, besides him. She turned to face him completely; thankfully she was too caught up in her phone call to notice him staring.

He wanted to look away, even picked up his journal to make it look like he was thinking about what to write next just in case she did notice him. Whoever said she was talking to must have said something amusing because he could hear her laughter across the grass. His heart almost stopped at the smile that spread across her face, he had dated models and actresses but never had he seen a smile so bright, so breathtaking. He knew just one thing he had to meet her.

He threw caution to the wind deciding to approach her. He had no idea what he was going to say or how she would react but he had to do it. If he didn't he would regret it. As we walked over to her his mind filled with doubts, what if she was talking to her husband or fiancée? He didn't a see a ring on her hand so that was encouraging but what if it was her boyfriend. What was he thinking? Approaching some random girl at the park she's going to think he's a psycho. Well, it was too late now he was too close to turn back now.

He was a couple feet away from her when she noticed him. Her eyes met his; the electricity flowed between them, it was undeniable there was a spark between them.

He stuck his hand out, "I'm Rick."

She looked at him questioningly for a moment before taking his hand, "I'm Kate."

It didn't matter what else happened that day, it would be a good day.

_Life's a long and winding ride__  
__Better have the right one by your side__  
__And happiness don't drag its feet__  
__Time moves faster than you think_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance?__  
__And the next one after that__  
__Gonna make you mine there's a real good chance__  
__Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance?_

The ballroom was shaking from the bass of the song playing, adding vibrations to the dance Kate and Rick were doing, making it all that much better. The way she moved with him, against him was driving him crazy. When the song switched to a slow song he pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. They swayed to the music, holding each other close, feeling each other's heartbeats. He inhaled her, the familiar scent of cherries surrounding him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, letting him take the lead for once. They moved to the beat, entering their own world. He couldn't believe they were here, he remembered that fateful day he walked up to her in the park. She must of thought he was crazy, some strange man coming up just to say hi. Of course he didn't know at the time that he wasn't a stranger to her. She knew whom he was not that she said so; he didn't find that bit of information until later.

He remembers that night too, they had gone to bar and gotten a bit tipsy. Turns out Kate Beckett can hold her whiskey but tequila is another story. She loosens up after a few shots of tequila; she suddenly became more touchy and giggly, almost like a college girl. He remembers the words she whispered in his ear, causing him to pay the tab immediately and hail a cab. Getting her into the car was a tad bit difficult, she wouldn't keep her hands off of him long enough for him to get them in. She was killing him with her exploring hands. It took all his restraint to not give in to her temptations. Finally after promising her she could do whatever she wanted to him when they got home, she settled for holding his hands and her head resting on his shoulder. He loved that she just wanted to touch him, even if it was just holding hands for the time being; she just wanted to know that he was there.

It was there, in the back of cab with a tipsy Kate, that she told him about being a fan. Through her slurred words she told him about having a signed copy and pre-ordering all his new ones. He was astonished at her confession, he knew he should've stopped her that she was drunk and didn't know what she was saying but her eyes told him she wanted him to know this and that she did know what she was saying. When they reached his loft, all confessions were forgotten as she picked up where she left off.

He was pulled back to the present as everyone clinked their glasses signaling they wanted the Ryan's to kiss. He saw the happiness in Ryan's eyes when he looked at Jenny, as he twirled her around the dance floor before bringing her in for the kiss. He knew that look, it was the same look he had on his face every time he saw Kate. Ryan was a lucky man he got it right on the first try, unlike Castle but Castle knew that the third was the charm.

_Life's a long and winding ride__  
__Better have the right one by your side__  
__And happiness don't drag its feet__  
__Time moves faster than you think_


End file.
